Counting Stars
by vidtube1320
Summary: When a new family moves to Radiator Springs, the whole town is in shock. And it doesn't help that the daughter is a champion British racer. Then tragidy strikes. (Humanized)


**Me: Hey Sheriff why are ****_you_**** here?**

**Sheriff: Making sure you told everyone that you don't own cars or planes.**

**Me: You just had to spoil it didn't you?**

**Sheriff: It's fun.**

**Me: Fine I do not own Cars or Planes. Disney does. But I do own Levi, John, and Sarah.**

**Sheriff: That wasn't too hard.**

**Me: Grrr….**

* * *

2 U-Haul trucks pulled into a small town in the middle of nowhere making a lot of noise. Many of the town's residents walked out to the streets to see what was going on. The sheriff walked over to his car on turned on the light. In his defense he thought it was a gang, or a famous racecar that had made this town his home. (That just reminded me of that song, I'm gonna make this place your home.)

Then when they realized it was 2 U-Haul trucks, the city was confused. The town's leader, or more like most trusted person, Doc, went up to the house that the trucks pulled up to. But what he didn't see is the racecar behind the trucks.

A man got out of the racecar and walked up to Doc. "Hi," He said scaring Doc.

"Sorry for scarring you. My name is John Lewis. My wife's name is Sarah, and my daughter's name is Levi." 'John' said in a heavy British accent.

"Uhm, hi... my name is Doc Hudson. Welcome to Radiator Springs. When you guys are ready, you can come over to the V8 and meet everyone. It's a pretty small town." Doc smiled and walked off towards the V8 where his friends were waiting.

10 minutes later, the whole town could hear an engine revving up followed by a cloud of dust; you could barely see a red car in it. "I swear that kid will wish he never learned how to drive!" The Sheriff growled and hopped in his car and chased the car down.

A girl with a dark complexion working the café that everyone was at, walked up to a girl with long brown hair. "Sally, that boyfriend of yours is in more trouble than when he met you."

The older girl laughed. "Yeah Flo, who knows what Sheriff will do to him." Sally smiled gazing out the window.

All was quiet in the dinner until the sheriff walked in dragging a boy with messy red hair by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow, OW!" The boy cried. "Boy, how many times do I need to tell ya, don't race in town!" The sheriff yelled at the boy.

The boy's cheeks were red with blush from being scolded in front of all his friends. "Sorry Sheriff. I was excited to get home and see everybody!" The boy smiled frightened. "Fine, but if it happens again Lightning, you better expect some more time with Bessie." The Sheriff warned and walked out.

The boy, Lightning, looked up at everyone. "You probably want me to speed again right?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Rookie, you need to do the other roads." His crew-chief smiled and put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

* * *

"Dad, did you see that?" A girl that goes by the name of Levi, asked. "Yeah. I wonder who that is." The Dad asked. "Must be some Kind o Racecar." Levi smiled

"Levi get some boxes and help us!" He Mum told the young girl. "But Mum! I'm still hungry!" Levi complained trying to get out of doing work.

"Fine, go to that dinner we saw and get you some chips!" Her Mum sighed. "Thanks!" Levi ran off to the small town dinner.

* * *

Levi walked into the dinner. Everyone stared at her. Doc smiled and walked up to her. "Everyone, this is Levi. Hey why don't you tell us about yourself?" Doc asked.

"Geez old man! You make it sound like we're at school." Lightning teased. Doc sent the young rookie a death glare.

" Nah, it's fine. My name is Levi Lewis, I'm a racer in the Junior European league, and haven't loosed a race. I'm now training for this year's season in NASCAR, and I LOVE dirt racing! Oh, and I'm 15." Levi smiled and pushed her dirty blonde hair behind her ears. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Did I say something wrong?" Levi asked looking up at everyone. "So wait, your 15 in you're gonna go for the piston cup?" Lightning asked. "Pretty much." Levi smilled.

Levi walked up to the counter. "Do have any chips?" She asked. "Yeah we have Chetoes, Doritos, and Potato." A guy wearing greasy overalls smiled, and then started listing things that end in "O".

"No, I mean the long potato chips you eat with hamburgers and you can dip in ketchup." Levi said her mouth watering at the sound of ketchup.

"Oh, yeah hon." We do have fries. Do you want anything else?" Flo asked. "Yeah, some water please?" "Of corse hon. Now find you a seat. My names Flo by the way." Flo smiled.

Levi nodded and looked around for somewhere to sit. "Hey kid." Doc called. Levi and Lightning looked up. "Not you rookie, Levi!" Doc said. Levi walked over to the older man. "Yes uhm..." She trailed off not knowing his name. " Doc. Sit down, I want to talked to you about you're racing." Levi did as told.

"What about it?" She asked. "Well, I need to talk to Rust-Eze, but you can join Lightning's team. Most of us are on his crew." Doc surprised Levi. "That sounds really cool Doc. But don't you need to see me race?" She smiled smugly because she found a hole in his well sketched plan.

"Yeah ok, meet here in 5 minutes." Doc said. "Who am I racing?" Levi asked, getting up from her seat. "McQueen."

On the way to her house, Levi was ecstatic. She was finally going to race for real! Somone also wants to be her coach! And she moved into the sweetest town ever!

She walked into her new house and saw boxes everywhere. "Mum, Dad, I'm back." She yelled out. But only to be scared by her dad.

"Blimey Dad!" Levi yelped. "Sorry, so what's up champ?" "I've been challenged to a race. And I might have a sponsor and team!" Levi squealed.

"Great! When's the race?" Levi's Dad asked. "Now. I got to go!" You want to come?" Levi looked up hopefully at her Dad. He finally gave in.

"Fine, so, on your way there, who is this lightning McQueen?"

"I have no idea Dad, no idea Dad."


End file.
